magifandomcom-20200222-history
Uraltugo Noi Nueph
|kanji = ウラルトゥーゴ・ノイ・ヌエフ |romaji = Urarutūgo.Noi.Nuefu |alias = Ugo Magic Otaku Strongest Magician in the World |age = 53, 58, 62-63 (in Alma Torran) |gender = Male |allies = Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Aladdin Sheba Arba (former) Ithnan (former) Falan (former) Wahid (former) Setta |enemies = Judar Al-Thamen David Jehoahaz Abraham |occupation = Guardian of the Sacred Palace Djinn Household Member (former) Magician (former) Magi (former) |affiliation = Solomon Aladdin (former) Alma Torran (former) |manga = Night 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = |english = |cantonese = Zan-sing Jip |image gallery = yes}} Uraltugo Noi Nueph (ウラルトゥーゴ・ノイ・ヌエフ, Urarutūgo.Noi.Nuefu)Night 219, Page 18, better known as Ugo (ウーゴ, Ūgo), is first thought to be the Djinn of Aladdin, though he is later revealed to belong to King Solomon.Night 66, Page 17 He is a former Magi from Alma TorranNight 215, Page 17 and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Ugo and Aladdin have been friends for a long time and Aladdin has honored his friend by naming the Magic, "Ugo", after him.Night 150, Page 16 Appearance When Ugo was a part of Solomon's Resistance, he wore glasses over his red eyes and had medium-length, spiky light blue hair, tied into a small braid. His forehead also had a third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves. As a Djinn, Ugo has a huge, incredibly muscular body, but no visible head, and is nearly naked except for a loincloth. Sometimes, Aladdin rides where his head is supposed to be, causing people to think he is disproportionate. His head is missing due to Aladdin not being able to summon enough strength to fully bring him out. He has shoulder-length hair, a third eye in his forehead, and, according to Aladdin, is very handsome. Personality Ugo respects Aladdin a lot, calling him Emperor and will do anything to protect him. In his battle against Judar, when Aladdin was injured, Ugo became enraged and went on a rampage against Judar, crushing him. He is also very shy around women and faints at their touch, a trait exploited by Paimon to tease him. During his time at Alma Torran, he was considered cowardly by Ithnan, when the latter commented on him hiding behind his back during a raid for a Divine Staff. Despite his high intelligence, Falan and Ithnan seem to find his talk of magical theories and mathematics unbearable, earning him the name "Science/Magic Otaku" from the two. His shyness toward women may have come from the fact he wasn't able to get a girlfriend throughout his life in Alma Torran due to his continuous talk of theories, as said by Falan. As years passed, it is harder to him to talk to girls he is not familiar with.Night 221, Page 8 Despite all this, Ugo is upbeat and ready to contribute in Solomon's cause. History Ugo used to live in Alma Torran and was one of King Solomon's Three Wise Magi. Before that, he was part of Solomon's resistance that sought to overthrow the orthodox government. Later, after Solomon's replacement of being the god, he was chosen to be one of his Three Wise Magi along with Arba and Sheba. When tension builded up between Sheba and the magicians, he was the only one who stayed neutral to both sides. Though, Arba later formed Al-Thamen and a war broke out, and Sheba was killed. Before Sheba's soul returned to Rukh, she entrusted her child, Aladdin, to him. The war ended with Solomon sealed Al-Thamen to a different space and his last word to Ugo was to create the world anew. He was also the one who created the Magi system of the new world and ordered the Djinns to be guardian deities for the metal vessels for their king vessels. Afterwards, he himself became a Djinn and the guardian of the sacred palace to continue to send out the souls of Magi. 1000 years later, Al-Thamen reserrected and took one of the chosen Magi, Judal, to support their plan. Ugo finally decided to transform Aladdin, who was still in the form of a fetus, to a child, through using the Rukh which belonged to his mother, Sheba. Ugo was with Aladdin in the "Room of Fortitude". For a long time they were unable to escape. Ugo taught Aladdin everything he knows. Aladdin used one of his wishes to make Ugo his friend. They had good times together until it was time for Aladdin to leave. Ugo went with him, but his head wasn't so lucky. Plot Dungeon Arc When Aladdin first end up meeting a thieves guild, they try to rob him. Aladdin blows in his flute and summons Ugo, thus destroying the guild.Night 1, Page 5 He later summons Ugo when he goes to with Leila to help save Sahsa and her caravan from thieves.Night 1, Page 37 Ugo easily defeats many thieves, but Leila thanks him and by mistake touches him, causing him to faint and he goes back.Night 1, Page 42 Aladdin blows his flute and throws it in mid air, summoning Ugo and demolishing the guild.Night 1, Page 46 He is next seen surprising Alibaba Saluja.Night 2, Page 35 Kouga Arc In this arc, Ugo is first seen while the Kouga Clan were celebrating. Aladdin wanted the people who saved him to meet Ugo. Ugo released his hands from the flute scaring everyone thoroughly.Night 18, Page 14 This caused everyone to question who Aladdin is revealing that Aladdin is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when the women of the Kouga clan are kidnapped, he along with Aladdin and Baba rushed over to them on his back, only to find out that they had already been saved by Dorji and the rest of the Kouga clans men.Night 21, Pages 4-14 Once they finished and the women were safe Ugo went back into the flute. He wasn't seen again until Aladdin sensed that Hakuei Ren and Seisyun Ri were in trouble. Ugo knocked away Ryosai and his men and saved them.Night 24, Page 22 Afterwards Hakuei's metal vessel began to glow and Aladdin touched it summoning Paimon. Ugo then has a unheard conversation with Paimon. This includes her teasing him of his shy nature to women but ends with Paimon refusing his offer saying that she will only help Hakuei become king. Ugo was called back to his flute and was not seen for awhile.Night 25, Pages 6-12 Morgiana Arc Ugo is first seen saving Aladdin and Morgiana from slave traders thus allowing for their escape. Because of this he was recognized by Leila and Sahsa.Night 31, Page 15 Balbadd Arc Ugo summoned by Aladdin surprised Sinbad and Jafar. He is fully summoned while Aladdin teaches Sinbad that he is a Magi.Night 33, Pages 13-14 Ugo is next seen when Aladdin summons him to stop the fog troupe from further attacking and stealing Balbadd's food and money. He is only out for a short while until Aladdin calls him back because of Alibaba's interference.Night 35, Pages 14-20 He is not seen again until he is summoned by Aladdin to save him from Judar's Lightning Magic.Night 46, Page 16 He quickly begins his attack on the other Magi and though it appears he had a hard time at first; he ultimately defeats Judar. As Ugo is about to deal the final blow, Judar he is saved by Kougyoku Ren and Koubun Ka. While Judar is being healed by Koubun, Ugo squares off against Kougyoku. Despite his best efforts he is quickly defeated by Kougyoku's Djinn weapon equip. She blew a hole through his chest causing Aladdin great anger and desperation to save him. Trying to save Ugo by giving him Magoi almost kills Aladdin from exhaustion.Nights 46-50 Afterwards, Ugo welcomes Aladdin in the Holy Palace. Aladdin is sure that he died, but Ugo explains that it's not the case, only his Rukh has been brought to the Holy Palace, but because of his recklessness, he really could have died. Ugo is sad that he couldn't bring Judar as well. Then, Ugo recalls that Aladdin went on a journey on whim, met Djinn and their masters. He tells what Rukh Guidance and fate are. He mentions that there are people that want to go against it, to fall into depravity. He was surprised seeing Magi dyed in black. Aladdin also should have died because they changed fate, but Ugo opposed it. To do this, he used all of the Magoi his master left him, but as Aladdin isn't his master, though his Magoi is his copy, he couldn't do anything. Ugo says that with the last power of the flute he brought him to the Holy Palace to give Aladdin something important. He shows him Alibaba, who will die, even though it's not the original flow. What is needed to dispel the darkness is a "miracle", which is Magi's mission. He then sends Aladdin on a journey to obtain his masters, Solomon's Wisdom. Ugo then in his thoughts bids Aladdin farewell, saying that he won't meet him the second time. He thinks that it's still too early to let him be alone, but quickly thinks of all people Aladdin met and made friends. He opens the Door and asks Solomon to take Aladdin back to the surface and grant his miracle upon him.Night 66 Magnostadt Arc Ugo is in the Holy Palace, waiting for Titus Alexius. When he arrives, Ugo, with a smile, says that he must be Aladdin's friend. Titus asks him who he is.Night 197, Page 18 There, Ugo asks Scheherazade, who also is present, if she is sure that it shouldn't be her, but the boy over her instead. Scheherazade points at Titus, even though Titus doesn't understand anything. Ugo then smiles and exclaims, "Alright. Time to go, new «Magi»... To the world that is waiting for you!" and send him through the gate.Night 198, Page 12 Alma Torran Arc Abilities As a human Advanced Intelligence :Ugo is revealed to be a magic genius who has theorized and created many Magic Tools and Magics when he was in Alma Torran, like a flying vessel and Solomon's magics. He was the leader for the constructors of Magic Theories since the foundation of the Magician Orthodox. He was even the one that discovered the Rukh and it properties. Magic Borg :This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. Wand When he was in Alma Torran, Ugo owned one of the 72 Divine Staves.Night 218, Page 17 Heat Magic Ugo uses heat magic to attack. This was seen when he, along with the rest of the resistance, attacked the Orthodox Magicians. Gravity Magic Ugo was very proficient in the use of Gravity Magic as he and the resistance were seen flying at great speeds in Alma Torran. As a Djinn Amon_and_Ugo.png|Ugo's size compared to Amon Ugo fire.png|Ugo's Heat Magic Heat Control :Ugo has the ability to control the 1st type of Magic, Heat/Fire. Immense Size :Ugo has a giant body with equal strength. He can easily defeat large groups of emenies and even an army. Ugo was able to defeat even Judar, who himself was a Magi and had strong Ice and Lightning magic. He destroyed Judar's Borg with his sheer strength. Heat Magic Ugo uses heat magic to attack. The heat magic he displayed was called Scorching palms. Ugo indirectly taught this magic to Aladdin. Battles/Events Relationships Aladdin Ugo cares very much for Aladdin and was his first friend. He protected and taught Aladdin during their times together. When he sends Aladdin back to the other world, he is sad that he is being left behind, but is happy Aladdin has other friends he can rely on. Trivia *Ugo gets very nervous around females, such as when Leila accidentally touches him, and when Paimon teases him. However, he does get used to Morgiana later on. *Some fans speculated that Ugo is King Solomon but later proven wrong. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Djinn Category:Magi Category:Alma Torran